How Far Did You Go, For The One you love?
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Chuck make a definitive choise, in order to save Ned's life. Season 2 A/U. Maybe an OOC story {character death}


**Hello, ladies and Gentleman how are you?**

**Let me introduce myself. I´m am Dr. Mois an old writer from this site and I want today, to share my new project with you.**

**The project in question is just an one-shot I made after re-watching the two seasons of Pushing Daisies and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Now, for this story, first of all, I will warn you, that my style of narration, is different from the narrating from the show, so, I ask you not to be confused or upset with my writing, even English is why the not my mother tongue, I'm from Brazil.**

**Also, I would like to warn you that as in all my stories, I take the liberty to change some characteristics of some character, so that they become more in line with the fanfic, and add a new character, to the story..**

**Well, now I have to stop explaining the story, or I will give you all the clues I have planned.**

**So, I hope you have a good reading and don't forget the reviews.**

**Your Friend**

**Dr. Mois – **

**Writing stories since 1998.**

* * *

**HOW FAR DID YOU GO, FOR THE ONE YOU LOVE?**

So there are they again, Ned, Emerson, Olive and Chuck, the intrepid group from the Pie Hole Investigation, were one step to catch Girl Georgina, a ''Pie-Killer'' who was killing pie makers, all over the USA.

The facts were these. Since she was a small little girl from Mississippi, Girl Georgina, whose real name was Aline Georgina O'Doul, was obsessed with pies, she simply loved all kinds of pies, in all flavors, all sizes and all shapes. Then, when she became an adult, she decided to build a restaurant, a bakery specializing in pie, like the Pie Hole, called The Pie Land.

Unfortunately for Aline, her Pie Land, didn't give much success, the restaurant was bankrupt and she was forced to close, two months, after the opening. Maddened and furious, Aline took the disgrace of her restaurant to the personal side and then began to murder pie makers, all over the United States, under the name Girl Georgina. Of course, she tries to murder Ned more than once and her lest attempt was almost a success and the pie maker ended comatose for nearly a week.

After leave the hospital, however and after a week recovering at home, Ned had discover, that not only his smell, but also his powers, had been extinguished due the brain injury he had suffered. However, this did not stop him from helping Emerson to catch the ''Pie-Killer'' in the old fashion way, with the help of Olive and Chuck. And now they are there, in Girl Georgina's lair under the barrel of her pistol, which months ago, almost killed the pie maker.

''oh, God, it's over, we´re going to die. Emerson, it was a pleasure work with you, Chuck, you are my best friend and Ned, I love you.'' Olive confess, by thinking that was her last minute on earth

''what?'' Ned asked surprised

''we are going to die, isn't we? I must confess everything my heart wants to confess.'' She said

''you three aren't going to die you foolish girl, only him.'' Said Girl Georgina, pointing her gun to Ned´s head.

''me? Why did you want to kill me?''

''not only you, I going to kill al pie makers in the world, so with only me to make pies, everyone will kowtow in front of me, as the Pie Queen.'' She gives a maniac laugh.

''you are crazy. Now, you better give up, I call for help and they will be in here any minute.'' Emerson sorted.

''don't worry, till they arrived, your friend will be already dead.'' She said.

Seeing himself one step closer to his own death, the Pie Maker, whose real name was Nelson Dursley, make a quick pray. He hoped that his half-brothers became great illusionists; that Digby, earned a loving home, that Emerson could be rich and to Olive and Chuck, could be in charge of his beloved Pie Hole.

What he didn't expect however, was that his sweet Charlotte, jumped in front of him, at the sound of shooting and took the shot instead.

''CHUCK, NO.'' the Pie Maker, in despair upon seeing his love falling in the dusty ground, crawled over her and take her in his arms. Since he doesn't have his powers, he was able to touch Chuck whoever he please, which was a delight.

''why you did this?'' he whispered.

''people always do crazy things... when they're in love….'' She tries to smile. Chuck had been shot straight into her chest, which would give her a few seconds to say goodbye to her beloved.

''don't do this Chuck, please don't leave, I love you, if you die, I will not be able to give you another chance.'' The Pie Maker breath, tears fogging his eyes.

''you already give me a second chance and I thank you for that, but it would be painful enough to me, watch you die, so I make that decision. Don't worry, I will always be with you. I love you'' she give her last breath and close her eyes.

Heartbroken, Ned bent to give an one last kiss in his girlfriend, when suddenly, he realize that a blue spark had gone through her body; is powers had returned in the most unwanted way, but instead of give her life, that kiss, simply accelerate her death.

''I'm so sorry Chuck'' was the only thing he was able to say, while hugging her limp body.

Meanwhile, Girl Georgina, taking advantage that no one was looking, decided to flee as soon as possible, when, to her surprise, she came face to face with Randy Mann, carrying a gun.

''Randy Mann, he was your help?'' Olive ask confused

'' I did not think of anyone more interesting, moreover, he has come in for Ned'' Explain Emerson

''did I came late?'' Randy asked

''pretty much, now we have a dead girl who died for real and crazy woman who right now, is escaping.''

''I can handle that.'' Said the taxidermist, jumping in front of Girl Georgina and knocking her on the ground.

''you can't do this to me, I'm Girl Georgina, the Queen of Pie-Land.''

''surely we can, Girl Georgina, you´re under arrest, for the murder of three Pie Makers and Charlotte Charles. Olive, help Ned, take the dead girl to the morgue.'' Order Emerson, while him and Randy, take Girl Georgina in custody.

''please, Emerson, get a little respect please. And no, no morgue, Chuck was already dead to the world, so no need for a fuss. So I suggest take her home and later, by night, I will put her in her original rest place.'' Said the Pie Maker, getting up and walking away, with his beloved Chuck in his arms.

Chuck´s second funeral and burial, was improvised, at the middle of the night, in her original rest place, with only Ned, Olive, Digby, Randy, Emerson and Simone, as the witness.

''why we are having a funeral in the middle of the night? Where´s the other people? And the priest?'' ask Simone Confused.

''there´s nobody here, because the girl fakes her own death. Only Ned and we know that.'' Emerson explain.

''oh…but…'' she was about to say, when Ned interrupted her.

''guys, can you live me alone for a few minutes, I need to say good bye.'' Said the ''smelless'' Pie Maker

''okay Ned, we are at the car, if you need us.'' Olive gives him a unexpected hug and go away, together with everyone.

Seeing himself alone, Ned though in a million of things to say to his beloved, but, instead, he only could say one thing.

''good bye, Chuck, thank you. you will be in my heart always, I love you forever.'' He give a kiss in the cold stone and went to joing his friends.

Then, with Girl Georgina behind bars, all the money, was returned to the family of the killed Pie Makers and the other Pie Makers who was still alive, could finely rest relieved, with the certainty that they were no longer in danger.

Finally, after almost a month later, the Pie-Hole re-opened the doors, to a bright new era and with new employees to help Olive, who was promoted to manager.

Hevever, after Chuck passed away again, Ned spent almost all the time depressed, his sheepish smile hardly appeared, it was as if all his joy, had gone with her.

And of course, at the re-inauguration party, Emerson, came to talk to Ned.

''so, since when your name is Nelson?'' he asked

''since ever, Ned is only my nickname and besides, I don't like my name, so I suggest you continue to call me Ned.''

''nice. Now, we have a new case, did you are willing to help me, even without your magic finger, waking the dead?'' Emerson asked.

''my powers are back…'' the words left his mouth, without it wanting.

''what?'' Emerson exclaimed ''how did you?...''

''when I kissed _her_ good bye…''

''oh, well, so you regain your magic finger, but no your sense of smell. Interesting. So, you will help me or not?''

''yeah, I will help you, I think _she_ want me to do that.'' Ned whispered, when suddenly, he felt a mild and gentle breeze on his cheeks, making him smile sheepishly.

''hey, Ned, you´re smiling, you don't smile truly since…'' said Olive, coming behind him, giving him a scare.

''did you fell that?'' ask Ned

''fell what? That kind of breeze, which make us think that the Dead Girl, is still with us? No, I don't. Now I will go to sit there and wait for my coconut pie. See you tomorrow.'' Emerson give a simile and walk away.

Back to his kitchen, Ned watch with proud, the families who delighted themselves with their pies and for the first time in weeks, he felt-if satisfied. After all, Chuck was still alive, in a very special place in his heart, proving that she would always be with him. ''thank you, Chuck, i love you and i always will'' he whispered, as he imagined her smiling at him.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, this is the end, i hope you enjoyed the story.**

**See you in the next project and please, leave a review, it´s make my day**

**Yours**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
